Stand Still
by TheLongLostGilmoreGirl47
Summary: A short Little oneshot about the day Lorelai goes back to the Diner for the First time since the breakup! Java Junkies all the way! Fluffy! Same story just a few things edited


Stand Still

A/N: This is just a short little one-shot of when Lorelai first goes back to the diner after the break-up and the divorce. Java Junkie all the way!!!!

She walked in and it went drop dead silent.

She smiled and held up a mug for him to fill.

He smiled back and filled the mug.

She breathed in the aroma of the chocolate colored liquid and sighed, "God, I've missed this place."

He looked up at her and simply said, "It has missed you too," before going to another table to take an order.

She sat there and thought before going with her instinct and standing up and sliding discretely behind the curtain and walking up the stairs. She stood in front of the door and hesitated before opening it.

She grasped the handle and opened it and looked around. It had changed but it was still the same.

There were differences like there were new curtains, cerulean colored, not something he would typically choose. However, everything was exactly the same as she remembered.

She could have sworn that the remote was in the same spot and the same dishes were in the sink. She knew they weren't the same but it felt somehow, like they were.

She went to a closet and began to look for it.

She knew he had kept it.

He had to have kept it.

Then she spotted a box in the back of the closet. It was taped shut and there was a note on top.

It said "Lorelai"

It was a Lorelai box, he had a Lorelai box.

She pulled the box out of the closet and sat on the floor debating whether to open it or not.

Finally, she began to reach her trembling hand towards the box. She hesitantly opened it.

Inside, memories flooded back to her.

The boots he had ordered for her from his fishing magazine.

The shirt he wore when they first kissed.

A menu she had written all over critiquing all of the items, even if she hadn't tried them. She remembered that day and smiled thinking about how he asked her to clean it and she simply remarked "Sharpie." Before he rolled his eyes and walked away.

There was even a napkin in the box. She had written on it a simple message: I'll be home late, overtime at the inn. I love you Lucas Danes! The Future Mrs. Danes

The note had been written the day after their engagement.

He had kept all of these things, even if it was just a napkin, all of the items held so much meaning to their relationship.

Lorelai felt tears sting her eyes as she found the object she had been looking for.

She didn't know how long she had sat there staring at the object before she finally got up.

She slowly moved for the door still clutching the object and she descended the stairs.

Tears were streaming down her face by the time she got to the bottom of the stairs and she almost just ran out the door, afraid that her emotions were too much.

But she resisted.

She stayed calm and pulled the curtains apart.

Everyone once again stared at her, but she didn't care.

She stayed frozen though until the man she wanted to see appeared from inside the kitchen.

She silently walked over to him and brought the object she had been holding into view.

The blue hat.

She trembled as she reached up and grabbed the one that sat on his head.

She threw it to the ground, but no one even looked to see where it landed.

They all sat transfixed on the reconciliation before them.

Lorelai placed the hat on his head, backwards of course, and stepped back and smiled.

"Now it's back to normal," She said, wiping her eyes and smiling.

He smiled back at her, a genuine smile that no one had seen on his face since the break-up. Then he realized that everyone was watching and he quickly grumbled, "There is nothing to see here."

Then he looked back at her and moved closer to her.

She leaned back and in a barely audible whisper, asked, "What are you doing?"

He said, "God Lorelai, would you just stand still," before leaning over and kissing her, much to the approval of the people in the diner.

He ignored the whispers around him and stepped back still holding her hands.

"I think I'm going to stand still from now on. But only if I can stand still with you."

"That is what I have been waiting to hear," he said, leaning in and kissing her again. They pulled apart and he said, "Would you like to go upstairs, we have some talking to do?"

"I would love to, Lucas Danes," she replied, taking his hand and walking upstairs.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, or so they thought, the diner erupted in cheers.

Kirk ran outside screaming at the top of his lungs, "Luke and Lorelai are together again, Luke and Lorelai are together again!!!!!!!!!"

Lorelai and Luke just laughed before kissing each other again.

A/n: I know its short but, what do you think??? Please hit the pretty little review button in the corner and check out my other stories!!!


End file.
